elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
Razelan
|Base ID = }} Razelan is a Redguard East Empire Trading Company businessman and a drunken party guest at the Thalmor Embassy. Background After he attended several parties at the Thalmor Embassy, Elenwen disallowed him from drinking to further prevent any more incidents. According to him, making a scene while drunk is "something of a specialty of mine." Interactions Diplomatic Immunity Upon arriving at the Thalmor Embassy via carriage, the Dragonborn is greeted by Razelan, who considers the other guests to be penny pinchers, and is verbal about it. Razelan distracts the partygoers if the Dragonborn brings him a goblet of Colovian Brandy. He gladly offers the distraction, so Malborn and the Dragonborn can escape to the kitchen, where the Dragonborn's smuggled equipment hides. Razelan stands up in the middle of the room and offers a toast to Elenwen, the mistress of everyone in the room, but "figuratively, of course." After he makes a reference to everyone sleeping or having slept with her, the guards become forceful, making him sit back down. If the opportunity to escape the party with Malborn is missed, Razelan will create another distraction if more brandy is brought to him. Even if the Dragonborn does not use Razelan's distraction, most of the other distractions available involve accusing him of something. Quests *Diplomatic Immunity *Quest all Drunks Have Dialogue Diplomatic Immunity "What does a fellow need to do to get a drink around here? Ah, pardon me, friend. I didn't see you standing there. Allow me to introduce myself: Razelan. Imports and exports, by trade. Observer of human nature, by avocation." :You look thirsty. "My friend, you are very perceptive! I have a powerful thirst that cannot be slaked! And none of the waiters will bring me a drink, Elenwen must have told them to cut me off, the frigid bitch. Afraid I'll cause another scene, I suppose..." ::Here, I brought you a drink. "Ah, the one generous soul amongst a gathering of pinch-pennies and lick-spittles! If there's anything I can ever do for you, do not hesitate to call upon me!" :::Thanks. I'll let you know if I need anything. "Your wish is my command! As long as it doesn't involve much physical activity. I seem to be having trouble staying on my feet at the moment." :::Actually, there is something you could do for me. "Of course! I would do anything for you, my one and truest friend! What do you need from me?" ::::I need you to cause a scene. Get everyone's attention for a few minutes. "Is that all? My friend, you've come to the right person. You could say that causing a scene is some what of a specialty of mine. Stand back and behold my handiwork." :What brings you to this party? "You must be new around here. Bad manners to ask such a direct question, at one of Elenwen's little soirees. But I have nothing to hide, I'm in from the south, on business. And if you want to do business in Tamriel these days, well, you'd better get used to cozying up to the Thalmor. Like it or not." Conversations Your invitation Razelan: "Now then. Here's my invitation. I don't have a poisoned dagger strapped to my thigh, et cetera, et cetera." Thalmor Soldier: "I'm just doing my duty, sir. Everything's in order. Welcome back, sir." Razelan: "Yes, yes. Now to find myself a drink." Diplomatic Immunity distraction Razelan: "Attention everyone! Could I have your attention, please! I have an announcement to make! I propose a toast to Elenwen! Our Mistress!" Elenwen: "Razelan. What are you doing?" Razelan: " I speak figuratively, of course. Nothing could be more unlikely than that someone would actually want her in their bed." Elenwen: "Ugh." Razelan: "Although... most of you are already in bed with her! But again... I speak figuratively, of course!" Razelan: "Fine. Fine. Take your hands off me. I'll be a good boy now." Razelan: "Wouldn't want to offend our Thalmor overlords, would we?" Razelan: "Someone bring me a drink, quick!" Quotes *''"Ah! A fellow latecomer to Elenwen's little soiree. And arriving by carriage, no less! I salute you, sir! My lateness is due more to getting lost on the way up this gods forsaken mountain than to any desire to actually arrive late. I prefer to arrive early. Often the day before the party. So as not to miss out on any of the drinking. There's not enough drinking in the world today, wouldn't you agree? I will just... rest here a moment. Although it is damnable cold out here. I don't look forward to the trip back down... Perhaps we might share a carriage after the party? I know, I know - we've just met. But think, by the time the party is over we'll no doubt be fast friends. I look forward to it. I'll go after you. Although these fellows know me. I never miss one of Elenwen's parties, you see."'' -First encounter *''"Please. You first. I insist."'' *''"Inside, my friend, inside! Where the only the women and drinks are cold."'' Trivia *Maven Black-Briar states that he is a high-ranking member of the East Empire Company. *He calls all the other guests at the party "penny-pinchers and lick-spittles." *Although he attends Elenwen's parties, Razelan apparently has a strong dislike for the Thalmor, as he says, "If you want to do business in Tamriel, you have to go through them, like it or not." *If his service of creating a distraction is taken and the player makes an escape, he can be heard though the door telling the guards "Wouldn't want to annoy our Thalmor overlords, now would we?" and for someone to "get me a drink, quick!" *If one persuades Ondolemar to create a distraction, he will then accuse Razelan of speaking out against the Thalmor, to which Razelan will protest that "I'm completely innocent this time!," suggesting that Razelan has spoken against the Thalmor in the past. He also claims this for most of the other distractions created by other characters at the party, suggesting he may have harassed the other guests in the past. Appearances * de:Razelan es:Razelan fr:Razelan pl:Razelan ru:Разелан Category:Skyrim: Essential Characters Category:Skyrim: Quest Givers